The present invention relates to a moving picture encoding apparatus for encoding a moving picture by utilizing motion-compensated inter-frame prediction and to a moving picture recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing encoded data.
Technique of converting data encoded by MPEG-2 into encoded data of MPEG-4 and the like having a different frame rate and a different image size is introduced into IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MULTIMEDIA, Vol. 2, No. 2, JUNE 2000, pp. 101 to 110.